That Special Day for Cat
by qwertyabcqwe
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, the day were Cat finally gets some courage. Mostly focused on Cat/Robbie. More info on the author's notes!


**Author's Notes: So, technically, this is a VERY early Valentine's Day special FanFic from me. Why so early? Well, I might procrastinate, like always. So, enjoy! Read and review if you can! ^^**

* * *

(Cat's POV)

Oh, it's that time of year again! It's Valentine's Day! Ha, it's funny. My last name is Valentine! Hm, what to do on this romantic day...Anyways, I have been also noticing that I can't get Robbie out of my mind. What could Robert have done to get stuck in Caterina's head? Who knows, I know I don't. Well, whatever. I need to get moving! I'm going to be late for school!

_20 minutes later..._

School! I finally caught up with you, and I thought I was late!

I enter the school.

Wait a minute, I think my clock is wrong...

I look at the school clock.

6:30 AM? No wonder! I'm actually here early! Too early, I suppose. Or, maybe that says 6:30 PM, and it's still night...I don't know. Should I go back home? Or just stay here?

Just then, I see Sikowitz enter the school.

"Sikowitz!" I greet.

"What? Who goes there?" Then Sikowitz sees me. "Ah, it's you. Why are you here so early?"

"Well, my house clocks are all wrong. Maybe it's because I forgot that my family never put it off daylight savings time," I answer.

"Okay, then...Since you're here, could you possibly help me with setting up some things in my classroom?" Sikowitz asked.

"Uh, sure. What do you have planned for today?" I love helping out.

"Setting and whatnot. The setting is supposed to be a city, which gets destroyed because of aliens. There's also a bit of improvisation."

"Oh, okay!"

Sikowitz and I enter the classroom, and set up the setting. We also placed some strings that trigger the setting to change from background to background. Soon enough, we were done.

"Thanks for the help," Sikowitz says.

"You're welcome...Hey, would it be bad if I could ask for some advice?" my heart started to beat really hard.

"Not at all. The odds are, I could probably help you with whatever is wrong."

I sit down to my seat, as he takes out a coconut.

"So, what's the problem?" he asks as he takes a sip.

"Well, it's Valentine's Day, and I think I have this crush on someone..." I say slowly.

"It's Robbie, isn't it?" he answers quickly.

"How did you know?" I quickly shoot back.

"Isn't it obvious? So, what's this crush on Robbie?"

"Well, I'm really not sure if I should ask him out or not, or at least tell him that I like him," I look down, kind of embarrassed.

"Ask him out? Isn't that what the boy in the relationship does? Hm, well, you could tell him you like him, you know. Most of the time, they take that kind of heat."

"But, recently, all that is in my mind is Robbie, and only him. I'm the one who wants to officially establish a connection, even though I have no idea if Robbie even likes me back."

"I'm pretty sure that Robbie likes you too."

"Really? You think so?"

"He does kind of obvious as well. Trust me, I'm an expert at seeing the obvious with the weird."

"You think I'm weird?" I start to build up some anger.

"In a really good way, Cat. You're weird, and that's what makes you stand out. Embrace it."

"Thanks for the help, Sikowitz." I smile at Sikowitz.

"I'll always be here for you and Robbie, Cat. I may be a teacher, but you two really stand out. I feel like you two are the people I should care about; you guys are like my kids to me. I'll always be here," then Sikowitz kisses me on the forehead, and then hugs me.

I hug back, and say: "Yeah. I feel like you are always there for me. I thank you for that support." Then I smile.

Sikowitz shrugs, then pulls out candy from his pocket. "Candy?" he offers.

I gladly take it, and continue to smile.

"Ooh, would you look at the time, Caterina! It's almost 7! You better hurry to your locker before the morning rush gets here," Sikowitz tells me.

"Will do," I say as I exit the classroom.

As I head to my locker, I think about the advice Sikowitz gave me...

Suddenly, I accidentally bumped into Robbie! Just the prefect time, no not really.

"So, sorry, Robbie!" I immediately apologize.

"It's alright, Cat. Plus, it was really my fault," he explains.

And, that's when I feel my whole body freeze. Just the thought of actually seeing him today is far too much to even take in...

"Uhm, Cat?" Robbie asks.

Then, just then, my instincts takes over.

"Um, Robbie...Can I tell you something?" I question.

"Sure, tell me..."

"Well, okay...Robert Shapiro, I like you...No, wait. I love you," I panicked to death when I said those words. Then, I look down.

"Cat...Please look up."

I do so, but I am still processing my emotions and basically everything.

He smiles at me, but I don't know what that could possibly mean.

"Caterina Valentine, I love you too. Would you love to be my Valentine?" he holds out his hand.

I get a hold of it, and feel the love that travel from his hand to my heart.

"I'd love to," I answer.

He kisses my hand, and I finally interlock my fingers with his. But then I remember that I needed to go to my locker.

"Oh, wait. I need to go to my locker, and class is about to start. You could go to class and tell Sikowitz I'm still at my locker," I say as I let go of his hand.

"Okay," and then he goes to class.

I quickly go to my locker, and open my locker. I take out a few things, put in a few things, and then close my locker.

I rush to class, when Sikowitz is near the door.

"Oh, Cat, just in time too. Please, sit." Then, I see Sikowitz wink at me.

Oh, great. My usual seat is taken. Oh wait, but there's a seat right next to Robbie...Coincidence?

I shrug, and just take the seat. Tori, Jade, and Beck were starting to perform in front of the setting Sikowitz and I had set up earlier.

"Did you tell him that I was going to be late?" I asked as I sit down.

"Well, yes, and then he told me to reserve that seat you're sitting in."

"Oh, well that's probably...never mind."

"Well...what?"

"Earlier today, I asked Sikowitz for some advice. You know, before I told you I love you. For 2 years, I have been unsure of this crush for you. I thought is was just a feeling that wants to irritate me. But for some reason, I just had enough courage to actually take it to Sikowitz's thoughts. And well, this happened," I explain in a low tone.

I feel his hand reach for my hand, and I gladly just take his hand, and I interlock my fingers with his once more.

I look at him, and quickly smile again.

He catches the smile, looks back, and smiles back.

After school...

This day is over already? Wow, that was fast. Well, at least today was so far the best day of my life. I fell in love, and now Robbie is mine.

I am about to leave school, when Robbie gets a hold of my forearm.

"Wait, Cat," he tells me.

"Yes, Robbie?" I ask as I turn around.

"I just wanted to say that you really made this day stand out from the others." He pulls me into a hug.

I hug back, and I see Sikowitz, smiling at me.

I mouth the words: "Thank you." to him.

He nods, and walks back into his classroom.

Robbie pulls back, and just stared at me with his eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Robert Shapiro," I say.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Caterina Valentine," he replies.

He leans in, as I let my mind wonder off, and my lips met his. He places his hands on my cheeks, as I place one of my hands on his neck.

After what seems to be forever, or probably just 15 seconds, I pull back, and hug him once more. I just can't stand the wonderful smell of his cologne today. I think he got spiffed up by Sikowitz or something.

I pull back completely, and he says something.

"May I ask I could possibly escort you home, dear?" he asks politely.

"That, you may, my love," I play along with the Old English talk.

We hold hands, and made our way out the school.

As we walked to my home, we really didn't say anything to each other. We let our emotions just run wild inside, as I moved from just holding his hand to completely clinging to his arm.

It wasn't long for us to reach my house. I mean, the sun was just setting when we left the school, and now the sun just moved about 3 inches down or so.

Agonizing but true, I finally let go of Robbie's arm.

"See you tomorrow," I say sweetly.

"You know it. Goodnight," he replies.

I start to walk up the stairs that lead to my house, but I turn around, and quickly kiss him on the cheek.

"Goodnight," I add, then I start to go up the stairs again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Surprising thing is, I wrote this all in one day. I guess no procrastination after all...Well, hope you enjoyed it! Please review; Reviews always help me! ^.^**


End file.
